


Immortality and Ovens

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Immortality, M/M, bad at cooking, fluff and nonsense, mention of Remy|Sleep, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Roman has opinions.





	Immortality and Ovens

“You understand the horrible curse of immortality Virgil, sympathize with me!” Roman moaned dropping theatrically against him on the couch. Virgil lifted his arm so Roman could lay against him, but didn’t look up from his phone.

“We’ve been through this, Princey, I’m fifty seven. The most horrible thing I’ve lived through is bell bottoms and Reagan.” 

“Reagan was pretty bad.” Roman agreed.

“Talk to Logan.”

“Don’t drag me into this; I only woke up fifteen years ago.” Logan didn’t even look up from his book.

“Yeah, but you were born in the eighteen hundreds, right? That’s about when Princey was unwrapped.”

“Yes, but I was in suspended animation for most of the time between then and now. I may age differently, but I have no proof of immortality.”

“Eh, he’s right I guess. We could call Remy.”

“Ugh~ Remy’s no fun since he started dating that mind witch.”

“First off, Remy hasn’t been fun since they invented smart phones, and secondly, therapists aren’t mind witches. Which you’d know, if you’d go to one.” 

“I am a model of mental health!”

“You’ve been whining that no one makes beer right for the last  _ hour _ .” 

“At least that made him shut up about bread.” 

“I just have  _ standards _ ! Standards that are not being met!” 

“Well thank you for setting the table anyway.” Patton peered out into the living room. Roman looked at him confused. 

“I didn’t set the table.”

“Well it’s set, kiddo. Who else could have done it?” 

“Maybe you did it and forgot about it?” Logan suggested. They were approaching the full moon and Patton often got a little spacey that time of month. 

“I don’t think so, I was pretty focused on sauteing the onions.” Patton rocked back and forth thoughtfully. “I guess I might have.” He leaned over the couch to pat Roman’s arm. “I’m sorry I’m not good at bread, Roman.” 

“Logically, since you know what you’re going for,  _ you  _ should learn to bake bread.” Logan looked up from his book at Roman’s offended scoff. 

“These are the hands of an artist! I daren’t harm them with such labor.” 

“Besides, he’s still banned from the oven.” Virgil pointed out. 

“But on the plus side, we have a house now, instead of the apartment!” Roman sat up. “That’s an improvement, right?”

“... losing our lease because you blew up the stove can’t really have good sides.” 

“Still don’t know what I did wrong.” Roman lay back down, turning his face into Virgil as he sulked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me any questions about the boys, because I like these fun info teasing fics.
> 
> Remy (a vampire) knew Roman before he knew Virgil, and is in fact responsible for Virgil, in so much as he is responsible for anything.   
Virgil is fifty seven because the punk movement started getting going in the late seventies and I wanted him to be there for it. 
> 
> find me @thebestworstidea on Tumblr


End file.
